True Love
by Berryberrykix6
Summary: A few days before the Cell Games Goku comforts Chichi.


Hi guys, a diddy Fic here but still awesome, this is based around the few days before the Cell Games.

Hope you all enjoy :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon ball or Dragon ball Z, all rights belong to their respective owners!

* * *

True Love

by Berryberrykix6

I looked up at her, she was sat in her thinking tree, but her mind was far from just reminiscing happy memories and fleeting thoughts. So deep in sorrow she didn't even hear me climb the branches. She only turned her head and looked at me with a tear stricken face when I touched her shoulder. Her pretty hair looked dull on her head and her beautiful eyes were lost of their light and fire. I held out my arms and she thankfully dropped into them. She held me tight and rested her head on my chest. She needed a best friend right now, but not Bulma or Yamcha, master Roshi or Gohan, she needed me, she needed her love. I held her close as she quietly cried. It wasn't a rare sight to see her cry but I still hated it, but she needed to let it out, so I just rubbed her back and kissed her softly. She stopped and smiled at me.

"Thank you Goku." She said shakily

I smiled and hushed her with my finger, she sat back up on the branch and I leaned towards her resting my lips on hers. She smiled and gently kissed me back. After we broke the kiss she hung her head sadly. I rubbed her chin bringing her head up to look at me but her eyes were dark and sad. At that point I knew what I had to do, she needed to get out of here for a few hours. I held out my hand and placed my two fingers on my forehead, at first she looked puzzled but then her eyes flashed and she stretched her hand to mine.

The evening was setting in and the waves of the ocean lapped ever smoothly along the sand. The little fire was throwing out ruby and amber lights as it cracked, and the stars were beginning to twinkle with a darkening sky. We were lay on the dry sand just watching the horizon. She was better now, time away from home and that thought, however short, had heeled her, if only a little. She lay against my chest, her eyes were closed lightly and she had a content smile on her face. I smiled as I suddenly felt a wave of protectiveness wash over me. Being close to each other always made us feel…complete. The thought of being ripped apart just angered me as it did her. The sun had set now, setting the starlight free. Looking at them reminded me of her eyes, yes they truly are beautiful to me, shining with all her love. My arms were draped round her waist, and I felt the gentle vibrations from her almost silent humming.

So what if she sometimes yelled at me, nothing felt better than knowing she's always there for me, loving me, in a way she is protecting me. I can endure all manor of pain, torture and fight for days and days…but, to break my heart, that would kill me so easily, so quickly. She loves and protects me with all of her being, my trust in her is endless, and I love her more than anything. I have given her my heart as she has given hers to me. She is my breath, my soul, my very reason to live, and I would never leave her. We are so much in love, a mach made in heaven and best friends and lovers forever. I guess its hard for the others to see that, they rarely got to see her happy or playful side.

She quietly looked up at me and kissed my cheek. I just stared in to those beautiful starlit pools and felt like I was drowning in love. She nudged me softly and stroked my face. I wrapped my arms round her and pulled her in to a tight hug. She breathed in my ear sending shivers down my back. After being together for so long now we new everything about one another, and how to turn each other on. I kissed her gently while I moved on top of her, her hands resting on my sides as she lay beneath me. We broke the kiss and I softly moved her head to one side, I nuzzled against her neck and tenderly nibbled her ear. She wriggled underneath me as her fingers dug into the sand, letting the first waves of pleasure roll over her. She moaned gently kissing me back. Then I began on the other side drawing longer, deeper moans from her. But enough was enough she rubbed her head against mine and began to trail kisses down my neck. I purred and ran my hands up her toned sides. She looked at me through heavy eyes and gave me a loving touch on the nose with hers. Then I closed my eyes feeling her lips streaming down my chest and prayed to Kami…

"Please let this moment last".

End

* * *

Sooo fluffy :')


End file.
